Memoirs of a Pirate Princess
by LadyCocoapebbles
Summary: I assure you, my dear reader, that everything you will read—will now know and understand—from this moment onwards will change your life as you know it. No, not too drastically, of course, but it will change your perspective, even make you question things you thought you knew as well as the back of your hand . . . I am Gol D. Reina and this is my memoir as the Pirate Princess.
1. Chapter 1: Beginning of a Memoir

From _Memoirs of a Pirate Princess_ , by Gol D. Reina, Island to Island Publications.

 _I assure you, my dear reader, that everything you will read—will now know and understand—from this moment onwards will change your life as you know it. No, not too drastically, of course, but it_ will _change your perspective, even make you question things you thought you knew as well as the back of your hand._

 _As many of you are aware of, and for those who might have lived deep in the depths of the earth's core and were_ unaware _, my father was the late Pirate King—Gol D. Roger. He was . . . quite the interesting fellow—or so I've been told. He was the man who took the world by storm—quite literally!—and even after his death, his legacy carried on. And how could it not? His parting words about One Piece before his execution set off the Great Age of Pirates which gave birth to The Worst Generation. But enough about my father . . . for now. I will talk more about him later on, as we go through my story—and of those whose stories entwined with my own._

 _And you know, as this is a memoir, I should really start from the very beginning, no? From my childhood and work my way to adulthood but, you see, chronology in my opinion is quite mainstream and utterly boring. And that is not my style in the slightest. Now, let's see, what is a good starting point . . . ?_

* * *

"Nee, Reina-chan, you're not going to send your brother a present this year?" Tall, blonde and beautiful asked her former captain as she casually plopped a grape in her mouth and leaned further into the beanbags she was currently occupying.

"No point," The raven haired beauty next to her responded. At the young age of nineteen, Monkey D. Reina had become one of the youngest rear-admirals in Marine history, her achievements and prowess always impressing her superiors while her charismatic nature had her gaining allies left and right. Of course, at this point in time, no one could have ever guessed that she was the daughter of the most feared and renown pirate of all time. But how could they? After all, she was as righteous as the man she called her grandfather.

"He wouldn't be there to receive it." Reina reached for one of her nakama's grapes. The blonde's name was Rahzel Luzia and she was both Reina's best friend _and_ the current captain of Reina's previous marine ship from before she was promoted the previous year. "He's turning seventeen this year which means he's embarking on his journey and finally leaving the island."

Razhel hummed thoughtfully before tossing another grape in her mouth. "So just like your older brother, he chose to be a pirate?"

"Pretty much, yeah." The raven-haired female turned to her friend and grinned. "I would've gone that route as well but I didn't want to risk Grandpa bursting his appendix or something like that. That wouldn't be good for his old age."

"And just who," A voice boomed into the room so suddenly, it startled both females into battle ready positions as they gracefully rolled onto their feet and turned in the direction of the voice. "Are you calling old?" Finished the large, older man as his fist flew in the direction of his granddaughter—a fist that Reina narrowly dodged by ducking with a swear.

"Language!" Monkey D. Garp, vice-admiral and Marine war hero, scolded his granddaughter as he rotated his body to deliver another blow in her direction. Fortunately for Reina, she had plenty of experience with her grandfather's _fists of love_ as he dubbed them, and so knew how counter them. Most of the time, at least. And more efficiently than her brothers, that was for damn sure.

"Dammit, Grandpa! Stop trying to hit me. This is _abuse_!" Shrieked the dark-haired female as she moved to the other side of the room to avoid another fist. Rahzel, realizing that _she_ wasn't in any danger, resumed her spot on top of the beanbags and continued to eat her fruit salad.

"This is love. _Tough love_." Corrected Garp, his fist going through a wall having missed his granddaughter.

"Bullshit, you crazy old coot." She shot back. Then added, "I'm going to get a boyfriend if you don't stop." Garp instantly froze. That threat was her secret weapon, it never failed to get her grandfather to pause everything he was doing.

"You _wouldn't_."

Unfortunately, it work so well that it had the older man bursting into tears and clinging on to her in a matter of seconds. Reina sighed deeply.

"You can't! You're not allowed to. You—you're my little princess, you can't. No boys. I refuse!" He cried, snot and tears getting all over her person as she tried to wiggle out of his embrace. Rahzel, still being the bystander that she was, burst into a fit of laughter.

"God, your grandfather is so amusing. _Every time_." Clutching her stomach, the blonde rolled on the ground thoroughly amused. And Reina's pointed glare did nothing to help her laughing fit.

"Rahz, do something. Be useful!" She ordered, while her grandfather continued to deny the fact that one day she will end up with a man and probably marry him. Monkey D. Garp was in some serious denial.

"There, there, Garp-san," Soothed Rahzel, gently rubbing his back, once she had managed to get off the ground. "You don't have to worry about Reina-chan getting a boyfriend."

"I don't?"

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Yeah, why?" Reina echoed, raising a brow.

Razhel grinned so widely that it made the young rear-admiral narrow her eyes in suspicion.

"Because while her pretty face might have the boys running to her like moths to a flame, the moment she opens her mouth they run for the hills in the opposite direction." She explained, expertly dodging a kick to the abdomen from Reina at the same time the last word of her sentence passed her lips.

"And if that's not bad enough, her answer to everything is violence!" Dodging another attack, Rahzel sprinted to the door and out the room as she yelled "See! Violence!" with Reina giving chase and Garp's booming laughter following them down the hall.

* * *

"Sen~go~ku~" The young raven haired female called out as she entered the spacious office belonging to the Fleet Admiral, her heeled boots clacking softly against the pristine marble floor. "You rang?" She asked, hopping on top of Sengoku's desk upon reaching it. The older male frowned in clear disapproval of her actions but didn't rebuke her which caused her lips to curl into a wide grin. Sengoku allowed her to get away with most little things more often than not, which might or might not be due to the fact that he viewed her as a granddaughter of sorts.

"Reina-chan," He began, shifting a few papers and folders here and there on his desk as he searched for the file meant for her. "I'm sending you to Hoyt Island." Locating the file, he slid it over to her as he continued, "For the past few days more pirates have been going in and little have been coming out."

"Hmm . . . the island's natives are known to be an accepting lot when it comes to pirates . . ." Reina commented, skimming through the file. "So, what's _really_ the problem?" She asked, then frowned as her hand stilled above a white and black picture on one of the pages of the file. The picture was of a large pirate ship docked at the shore of the island—one she recognized instantly and wished she didn't know as well as she did: _Poseidon's Whore_. She tensed, her hands curling into fists on the current page of the file.

Monkey D. Reina was acutely aware of the older man's gaze on her, gauging her reaction to the discovery . . . and perhaps waiting for her to destroy something, which was her go-to reaction to unpleasant news. She breathed out heavily, slowly releasing her death grip on the sheet of paper.

"Whatever they're up to . . . is definitely nothing good."

Sengoku nodded, knowing exactly what she meant.

"I'll make sure to figure out what they're planning _—_ because there isn't any way in hell that they _aren't_ planning something _—_ and shut them down. This time _permanently_." Hopping off the desk, she closed the folder with a snap and smoothed out the wrinkles she had caused when she had fisted her hands.

"Reina-chan." Her feet paused at the door at the tone and she turned slightly to look over her shoulder at the older man, waiting for him to continue.

"Be careful."

Reina's features soften at the gentle warning, and she flashed him a small smile. "Will do, Grandpa Sengoku." And with that promise, she exited the room and went to gather her nakamas.

It was time to hunt down some criminals and put them away for good.

* * *

A/N: Well, it's been _years_ since I've been on FanFiction. I've missed it a great deal! SO HELLO AGAIN~

This plot is a very interesting one (at least in my opinion) and I'm very excited for it. I hope you all enjoy it! ^.^

Favorite, follow, comment-whichever tickles your fancy~

©LadyCocoapebbles2015


	2. Chapter 2: Many, Many Names

From _Memoirs of a Pirate Princess_ , by Gol D. Reina, Island to Island Publications.

 _In the course of my life, I have gone by many names—so many, in fact, that it's a wonder how I remember them all. Honestly! But, you know, out of all of those names, only three hold a great deal of significance, only three have had an impact on my life so large they've shaped who I am. I'm sure most of you can guess what those three names are . . . but for those of you who cannot, I'll tell you. The names that have made me who I am today are . . . Portgas, Monkey and Gol. Not just one, not two,_ all of them _. At different periods of my life I've don each name and though the amount of time I went by each differed, they have all equally been embodied in my being. All are equally precious to me._

 _As a child, I went by the name of Portgas D. Reina just like my brother was Portgas D. Ace. Even though our mother had named us Gol at our birth, we didn't ever go by it during our childhood. It had been Ace's idea—when we were six—to wear that surname in honor of the woman who gave up her life in order to protect us from the Government. As you all know, the usual span of pregnancy is three trimesters, in other words, about nine months. Even less when your womb is holding more than one child. Eighteen months is how long Portgas D. Rouge held Ace and I in her womb,_ eighteen _months of sheer will power and determination. Many people have wondered what kind of woman was Gol D. Roger's lover, and I'll tell you. A_ phenomenal _one. A woman truly worthy of possessing the Will of D._

 _Portgas was the first name I went by, and it was the name that represented my beginning . . . as well as my mother's love, strength and devotion._

 _Monkey was the second one as many of you are aware. It was the name that the world knew me as for almost a decade. A name just as powerful as the first but for entirely different reasons. Monkey D. Garp gave me this name when I was twelve, when he officially adopted me just before I joined The Marine Academy. Why officially adopt me at this time when he has been my "guardian" for the past twelve years, you might wonder? Why give me his name? Well the answer to that lies in the fact that even after so many years, the government never truly gave up on finding the offspring of the notorious Gol D. Roger. Grandpa Garp never told a soul whose children Ace and I were, not even Dadan who he had basically blackmailed into taking care of us. It was better to be safe than sorry—and besides, we couldn't have the government kidnapping random children again in order to find us._

 _As Monkey D. Reina, I was known as the granddaughter of the Marine Hero Garp. And no one ever questioned it. In fact, many of the younger_ and _older Marine officers were certain that I was going to succeed Grandpa Garp much sooner than later by how many accomplishments I had achieved by the time I was twenty years of age. They kept repeating that it was definitely in my blood, unaware that I possessed the blood of the man the world had dubbed as the Pirate King. I wonder how they felt once that tidbit was made public knowledge . . ._

 _Monkey is the name the world has now forgotten I once possessed. The name that was full of expectations and opportunities but most of all—justice. It was the name that represented my growth from a defenseless child to a young woman who offered a helping hand to anyone and everyone down on their luck. The name that made me a guardian_ and _a protector._

 _Last, but certainly not least, is the third surname and the one I still go by to this day. Gol—my birth name. And now that I think about it . . . if things had turned out differently I might've never actually gone by it, never would've had the incentive to claim my birth name: Gol D. Reina. But the events that transpired before and on that day were_ _unavoidable. I firmly believe that even if things had turned out differently at the beginning, sooner or later it would have circled back to that ending. That fate . . . it was_ _inevitable for everyone involved. Especially for the children of Gol D. Roger._

 _My birth name came back to me with such pain and heavy loss, it was a wonder how I even embraced it. It also shook the foundation of the world once again. As the daughter of the late Pirate King, some of the world saw me as the rightful heir to his hidden treasure "One Piece" while others saw me as another one of my father's legacy—which in a way, I kind of was. A few even sought me out, tried to capture me, believing that as Roger's daughter I knew of the exact location of his treasure. Stupid of them to even believe that! How the hell would I know where my father buried his treasure? By the time I was born, he had already been dead for almost two years. He certainly didn't leave any mementos behind!—erm, no wait, that's a lie . . . you know what, I'll get to that another time._

 _Anyway—my father's name is one I wear with much pride. I wear it as much for myself as I do for my brother, my mother_ and _my father. It represents_ my will _. My will to never hide my origins ever again and instead march forward with pride. Gol has always been my destiny—one that after two decades, I've finally grasped._

 _Portgas, Monkey, Gol . . . three very different names yet all equally important and a massive part of my very being. Yes. Those names are the ones that define my life._

* * *

"—Neko-kun!—"

"—Marine-chan!—"

"—Pirate Slayer!—"

"—Queenie!—"

"—Hellcat-san!—"

"—Chibi-Chibi!—"

"—Younger Twinnie—"

"—Little Daughter—"

"Not you too, Pops!" Reina whined playfully when Edward Newgate, more commonly known as Whitebeard, joined his crew in greeting her by a different nickname the moment she boarded the Moby Dick. Many of the crewmates had their own nickname for her and they loved bombarding her with them whenever she came to visit the old man—it was a game of theirs, one they wholeheartedly enjoyed for some strange reason. Whitebeard himself had a nickname for her as well—Little Daughter—even though she wasn't part of his crew. She was the only one known as his daughter while everyone else, including the women who _were_ part of his crews, were known as his sons. Reina didn't know why he called her Little Daughter instead of son like he did with everyone else—probably because she was a marine and technically unaffiliated with the Whitebeard Pirates—but she didn't mind it. She liked the nickname and she liked the large old man whose beard defied gravity.

Whitebeard guffawed at her fake pout, opening his arms wide for the dark-haired female and squeezing her tightly the moment she was in his arms. Reina snuggled closer to the older man, giving him a kiss to the jaw which caused Whitebeard to smile at the action before putting her down so that she could go on a greeting spree on his ship.

"Yo, Marco-chan." Whitebeard's 1st Division Commander was the first she greeted with a kiss on the cheek, then she moved on to the other commanders who were currently present, pressing a soft kiss to their cheeks as well. She also hugged a few of the regular crewmates, patted some backs, gave a dozen or so high-fives and double as many fist pounds.

Yup, she was quite chummy with this lot of pirates . . . and a few others, as well. Something Sengoku would definitely not approve of.

"Ah! Before I forget . . ." The dark-haired female jumped on the railing of the Moby Dick and shouted, "Haul it in, misfits!" to the members of her marine crew who were waiting for her signal on their ship. Once the cue was received, they began shuffling about and loading barrels of sake, sea monster meat, and other ingredients onto Moby Dick without hesitation, shouting their greetings and joking with the pirates as they did so. They also respectfully greeted Whitebeard as they passed him, Rahzel, however, stopped just in front of him so that she could offer him the large jug of specially brewed beer made by their very own brewer, Ninkasi. She had magical hands when it came to brewing and that was a known fact in all the Blue Seas.

Reina grinned. "Shall we have a shindig?"

The Whitebeard Pirates shouted their approval and quickly move into action while Edward Newgate took a huge swing of his beer and breathed out loudly. "This is some good stuff, kid. Damn good stuff."

"Glad you like it." Razhel smiled. "Ninkasi will be pleased—and speaking of Ninkasi," Razhel turned to face her former captain—whom she still treated as her captain even though she's been promoted to captain herself. "Where the hell is she?"

Reina opened her mouth to answer but Marco beat her to it, "Probably drowning the meat in some type of booze in the kitchen."

He had said it jokingly . . . he had no idea how right he was.

. ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .

"You've heard about Teach then?"

"Yeah . . ." Lifting her gaze, golden orbs met obsidian ones as she gave the older man a solemn nod. "Ace asked me to keep my eyes, nose and ears open for anything involving Marshall D. Teach." Reina shifted her legs so that they now crossed at the ankle, her hands lightly tracing the rim of her glass.

The older man took a silent shot of his drink as he watched her. Reina continued, "I'm assuming my darling brother went off on his own without permission?"

"No. Teach must be punished . . . I tasked him with that job." Whitebeard answered in a tone that sounded awfully rehearsed to Reina's ears. She snorted in response to his answer, earning her a raise of the brow from the bigger man.

"Silly, impulsive, older brother of mine." She lightly tapped the rim of her glass twice as a small smile curved her lips. However, just as soon as it appeared, it disappeared. "He won't stop until Teach has paid for what he has done . . ."

"I know." For a man quite so large, those words were spoken with the utmost softness. Reina snapped her gaze back to his and held it for a few heartbeats . . . then she nodded, full of understanding.

"Ace, he—"

The door slammed open and in came a mildly-but-on-his-way-to-crazy-intoxicated Frank, a bottle in hand and a large loopy grin on his face. "Princess, Princess! Bryshen just said that he could beat you in a sparring match. What are you gonna do about it?" The shouts and calls from behind Frank letting her know that there was currently some sort of match happening at the moment.

Turning her attention back to Whitebeard, she stared at him for a moment then shook her head and opted to continue what she was going to say another time. And by the look that the old man was giving her, he expected to continue this conversation with her later as well.

"Tell Bryshen," She stood slowly, an anticipatory grin on her face. "Challenge accepted."

Whitebeard bellowed a laugh, slamming his drink on the table. "A hundred belli on Little Daughter." He called out loudly, kick starting the betting pool among the crews outside. Reina smirked in his direction, assisting him as they left the kitchen and returned to the deck where marines and pirates drank and mingled like there was no tomorrow.

"Don't bruise my son too much, you hear?" Whitebeard teased her playfully. Reina grinned once again. "I make no promises, Pops." The old man just guffawed, sat down on his customary chair on the deck and prepared himself for another boisterously fun night.

* * *

A/N: Whoops, that took me a while to update! School's been hectic but here y'all go! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

And since I know some of you will comment on the subject—yes, I am aware that Rouge held Ace in her womb for _twenty months_ instead of eighteen like I wrote above but since I had changed it to her having twins instead of just one child, I shorten the time to two months because as I also mentioned before, a normal pregnancy is three trimesters but when you have more than one child in the womb, it tends to be shorter than that. Alright? c:

And as always, favorite, follow, comment—whichever tickles your fancy~

©LadyCocoapebbles2015


End file.
